


A Well Lit House

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet winter evening at Sam’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Lit House

